Betrayal
by Aeon65
Summary: How many times in one day can one man be betrayed? Mulder’s POV on the events at the beginning of The Beginning. Spoilers for Then End, The Movie, The Beginning.


Title: Betrayal

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRT

Fandom: X-Files

Spoilers: The End, The Movie, The Beginning

Challenge: 12 Stories / table

Prompt: #4 Betrayal

Word Count: 810

Summary: How many times in one day can one man be betrayed? Mulder's POV on the events at the beginning of The Beginning.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

I just need some distance from her right now. I stalk off making it very clear that I want to be left alone. I just can't look at her right now; she made me look like a complete idiot in front of those morons who are in charge.

As I walk off into the crowd of people surrounding the federal building, her words are ringing in my ears. "…yes there is a scientific basis for what happened to me. I was exposed to a virus but as it turns out, Mulder, that virus is not what you thought."

Not what I thought? She can't even bring herself to say, "Not what **we** thought." Because I thought we were together on this. But now she says the science doesn't agree, even though she admits to not being able to identify the virus.

"…I can tell you without a doubt that that virus' DNA and proteins are very much of this world."

I mean, how can she be so sure if she can't identify it? And I can't deny what I saw with my own eyes. There were alien creatures in those pods. She says I can't question the science. Like hell I can't. I'll question whatever I damn please.

I walk for a long time just stewing until I finally end up in my new office. I decide to distract myself with some tedious work, piecing together as much as I can of my old files. The work is mind-numbing but at least it distracts me from what happened this morning and I completely lose track of time. I don't even hear Skinner when he walks in.

"You're wasting your time," he says.

"You need evidence to justify our reassignment. I've just got to bring it back from the ashes," I reply.

"Nothing you might restore is going to help you, Agent Mulder. It's over and done. Your reassignment on the X-Files has been denied."

I just stare at him for a moment, not quite believing him. How could they deny me my life's work?

"How can it be denied? We're the only reason the X-Files were reopened in the first place. There's no other reason to reopen them."

I still can't believe what he's told me, the implications. He tells me that he's not going to argue about this and I ask him who is then. Without me there's no X-Files. Then he says something that completely floors me. He says that the members of the conspiracy that I am fighting are part of this very bureau. How do I fight that? Then he tells me that the vote was unanimously against me. Well of course it was fucking unanimous if the conspiracy had the only vote.

I need to get away again and I try to leave but he blocks my path and tries to justify himself to me. He says he's no help outside the majority. Yeah, right. He's no help period. But then he offers me a bone, possible proof of what I'm looking for.

I head to my old office with a sudden surge of hope. Maybe there is something I can do. When I get there I see that the fire damage has been cleaned up and a new desk sits in the middle of the room. I find the file, sitting on the desk in the cleared out office. I open it up and start reading but someone at the door startles me. Agent Spender. What the hell is he doing here?

He proceeds to ask me what I'm doing in his office and a sickening feeling washes over me. Is this who they've gotten to replace me on the X-Files? This can't be right. I question him on this point and he tells me he doesn't believe in my work. How can they assign this idiot to the X-Files if he doesn't believe or at least have an open mind? But then he tells me that he's not the one taking my place and when I ask who is, I hear a familiar voice behind me saying my name.

"Fox," Diana says.

"Diana, back on your feet," I say. I don't know why I'm trying to be pleasant so I add, "I guess that's the only way you could stab me in the back," then storm out of the office.

I head home, but at least I managed to grab the file. Today has been one hell of a day. And I'm not sure if I can face tomorrow. First Scully, then the bureau, Skinner, and to top it all off Diana Fowley, the woman I used to love. How many times in one day can one man be betrayed? But in the end, Scully is all I have. I just hope she'll be willing to investigate this new case with me.

Fin


End file.
